


How to cheat at arm wrestling (and still lose)

by Dibee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/pseuds/Dibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius challenges Remus to arm-wrestle. Remus knows it is a bad idea, but, he thinks, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cheat at arm wrestling (and still lose)

**Author's Note:**

> A little OS to forget all the drama in their lives!

Sirius had challenged him to arm-wrestle. It was a bad idea. A terrible one even. The man never played fair. Ever. And he was quite well built, too. Remus was scrawny, yes, but much stronger than he looked. 

He would, maybe, have had a chance if it was not for his distrust of his friend’s ability to follow the rules. He liked to make up new ones, or just forget their existed. Still, Remus agreed, because they were the last two people in the Gryffindor common room, and if Sirius had a thing for making luck tilt his way, he also knew how to make things fun. 

They sat opposite each other at a corner of one of the long tables. It didn’t leave that much space for their elbows, but that was the point, Remus suspected. It also meant they were a lot closer than they should have been. There was a spark of amusement in Sirius’ eyes, and Remus felt distracted before they even started. 

They got into position, the feeling of their hands together somewhat unsettling. They were, in fact, really close. Close enough to feel the other’s breath on their hands. That, too, was distracting, but Remus was intent on keeping the position as long as he could. He noticed Sirius was moving, or maybe it was just his smug smile growing bigger. 

They were closer than before. Remus noticed that too late, and before he knew he had Sirius’ lips on his own. It took him a second to register that, a second that nearly made him loose the match. He smiled against his friend’s lips, and with a smooth movement, he got his hand, which was nearly against the table as had been Sirius’ plan, all the way over. 

Sirius broke the kiss the second he felt his knuckles against the wood, disbelief in his eyes. Remus knew he had a smug look on his face, though he was definitely not as confident about how that kiss had made him feel as he would have liked. Some winged insects had spontaneously combusted in his stomach, and he had not expected that.

“I want a rematch!” Sirius cried out.

“Which part?” Remus asked, leaving Sirius dumbfounded.

Remus cracked a smile, and Sirius seemed to relax a bit. And then he pounced. Remus should have known, with his Animagus counterpart, but he still had not been ready when his friend’s lips collapsed once again with his, this time not just brushing past and staying there. Sirius Black was kissing him, on the mouth, and he found nothing better to do than kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
